


Free At Last

by amisscreant (SanguineSilence)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineSilence/pseuds/amisscreant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke enter their fated battle, oneshot on the consequences. Cross-posting from ff.net, this was written five years ago, shortly after chapter 486 was released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, never will.
> 
> The X's and O's are the transition between points of view, Naruto and Sasuke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The light was so bright, the pain exploding through my chest like a terrible white fire.

Searing.

Burning.

Pain.

My eyes flashed to his face.

Sasuke's face.

His obsidian eyes were clouded with pain. I could feel his blood soaking through the sleeve of my jacket, his life fading from the fatal blow I had dealt him with my rasengan. Right through his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Dobe had struck true, just as my chidori infused katana had sliced through his chest, his attack had pierced right through my sternum. I could feel my heart struggling to beat, the pain lanced through me.

White hot, unbearable, pain.

My katana slipped from my grip and fell from Naruto's chest to the ground with a dull thud just as he pulled his arm from my chest.

Kami, it hurt.

My body seemed to crumple beneath me, legs giving out as I landed flat on my back, eyes watching the grey clouded sky above me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was able to make it a couple of steps before I collapsed.

Sasuke was laying in the opposite direction of me, our heads were next to each other, and both of our eyes were fixed on the cloudy sky.

"Teme," I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. But how could I deny it? I was dying, going to die.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dobe," My voice was just as weak as his.

I didn't know pain like this existed, yet I still answered him, how could I not? He was my best friend.

It seemed ironic that I should truly realize this now, as we both lay dying.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

My vision was blurry, pain enveloped everything.

Yet, I was happy. Glad that I could save Sasuke.

It was as I had said; we would both die fighting one another.

Despite the pain, no, with the pain, I felt at peace.

Free.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It seemed like I had been laying here for hours, days.

Naruto's shallow breathing was the only sound I heard.

My friend.

"Naruto," it was barely a whisper, so quiet and weak.

"Mmm?"

I was surprised he'd heard me, yet alone replied.

I took a small breath, wincing as the pain seemed to triple, "Thank you... For everything."

"No problem, Teme."

And that was all it took, the pain seemed to disappear, I felt peace, so strong it took my breath away.

Or was my breath already gone? The light seemed to dim and I was enveloped in dark. Sweet, blissful, nothingness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke had stopped breathing, I looked to his face, his dull obsidian eyes watched the sky.

And he smiled.

Now, in death, he smiled.

I looked back to the sky as the first drops of rain began to fall, cleansing this world of our blood.

The world seemed to darken, and I was gone.


End file.
